


[授权翻译]For The Record

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Calm Down Erik, M/M, Mutant Rights, News Media, Paparazzi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Scandal, one instance of homophobic language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate





	[授权翻译]For The Record

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357790) by [endingthemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endingthemes/pseuds/endingthemes). 



For The Record

 

By:endingthemes

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文：

Charles开始好奇他当初怎么会指望这次圆桌访谈能够顺利进行。

 

Erik说话的时候手上动作超多，而Charles跟他在一个取景框里，所以他还得尽量保持表情自然，即使Erik的口气越来越明显地带着鄙视。“那么你们的下一步是什么？我想要来点儿透明的，参议员。标记我们的身份，强迫我们去注册，还有……？”

 

Kelly参议员不在录影棚里，但很明显他的脸红了，即使只是通过直播画面。老实说Charles很惊讶他甚至愿意上MSNBC（*），这比Rachel Maddow（*）秀的咖位小多了，但他很确定这节目的收视率现在正节节攀升。“为了大家的安全，我不知道你们脑子里有什么奇奇怪怪的偏执狂阴谋，但注册法案是为了帮助人类和变种人双方的。”  
（*注1：微软全国广播公司节目。注2：美国电视节目主持人,她的夜间节目秀The Rachel Maddow Show在MSNBC播出。）

 

Erik实实在在地哼了一声。

 

Charles流畅地接话：“我认为变种人是我们讨论的重点，我们在日常生活中已经常常感觉被孤立。很明显，我们被当作与他人不同，如果我们认为变异是自己不愿与人分享的东西，我不能肯定政府有权对此知情。”

 

“这感觉对你来说应该特别熟悉，Xavier博士，”Rachel提醒，“你隐藏心灵感应者的身份很多年。”

 

Charles对突如其来的人身攻击有点轻微的不适。“呃，是的，好吧，这对社会并没有负面影响——”

 

“所以不应该公开。”Erik强势补充，就是不能忍受聚光灯一秒钟不对准他。“听着，Xavier博士有着能扒开所有人脑子的能力。他能够这么做。”Charles愤慨地瞪了Erik一眼，不过他及时收回了。“我打个响指就可以把整个录像棚碾成碎片。我们有能力造成巨大的伤害，但是呢？你们要在我们什么都没做的时候就开始惩罚我们吗？你们会把一个持枪的家伙关起来就因为他可能会去突突人吗？”

 

Kelly参议员嘲弄地说：“承认自己的身份怎么就算是一种惩罚？”

 

“因为很明显你们要做的下一步就是把我们都关起来，然后——”

 

Charles在桌子底下伸过手去掐住Erik的大腿，阻止他出声。“这是出于立法上的隐私考虑，参议员。我们需要公平。这种歧视态度也会出现在别的方面，听证会和雇佣程序都明显需要透明公开。”

 

“你这是把崇山峻岭当作了小土坡啊，”Kelly轻蔑地说，“如果你们停止跑上街抗议和流氓恶棍的行径，我们才不需要考虑这一出。”

 

Erik看起来好像要喷火了：“是啊，当然了，行使公民和平抗议的权力吓尿你了呗。哦，我们不会停歇。直到你在大街上把我们这些不同的人都突突倒下那一天也不会。我很抱歉我绿皮肤的同志让你不自在了，参议员。我很确信如果我们照你的那一套来，你就会把我们都弄死，嗯？”Erik靠回他的椅子里，弄得整个录像棚动静很大。“老实说我很诧异我还给这个平台一个机会，到这来发言，但作为一个白人并且很有魅力这点应该对我有所帮助。你的观众应该比较能接受我，我猜。”

 

现场尴尬地沉默了好一会儿，Charles很想把脸埋在手心里。但他克服了，在强烈的冲动中保持了一张平静的脸。“我想Lehnsherr先生想表达的意思是，我们不是为了一次两次的偶发事件而抗议。我们是为了长期持续的系统化的歧视而抗议。这种歧视不会因为一个城市管理条例的改变而消亡，也不会因为一次对施暴者的处罚而解决。它比这些都严峻得多。”

 

“谢谢你，Xavier博士。”Rachel飞快打断了他，“快乐的时光总是如此短暂，又到了时间说拜拜，感谢Kelly参议员，Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier博士，2016年总统种族规划报道后与您再见。”  
**  
Charles在录像棚隔壁的停车场赶上了Erik，看着他把自己的包丢到车后座上，在他开口前把外套也一把脱掉了。

 

“Erik，提个建议，如果可以的话。”

 

Erik叹了口气，转过身面向Charles。“不管我想不想听你还是会说的。”

 

“正是，”Charles答道，“所以，你能不能不要再在我们上全国节目的时候试着激怒所有人了？”

 

“没门儿。”Erik向后靠在他那辆超贵的红色跑车上，抱起双臂，“我就是来这儿让大家不爽的。”

 

Charles把一只手插入头发里，但很快滑下来捂着脸。“我们至少可以不要把我的能力说成是‘扒人脑子’吧？”

 

Erik大笑起来，倾身向前，指着Charles的额头：“为什么不告诉别人你能做什么，教授？你可比我们都强大得多。”

 

Charles皱着眉头把Erik的手拍开，“你真是没救了。”

 

Erik笑得露出很多牙齿，“你现在才发现吗？”他一挥手把后座门关上。“一起去喝一杯？”

 

Charles该答应他的，就像他以前一直那样，但他不能让自己答应。“今晚不行。”他尽量自然地说，“明天要早起。”

 

Erik的嘴唇抿紧了，看起来像他准备要说话，而Charles可以从他的眼睛里看出他决定什么都不说之前一瞬间的犹疑。他对Charles抽筋般地点了点头，“好吧，回见。”

 

Charles看着Erik的车消失在街角，他的轮胎在超高速行驶下嘎吱作响。  
**  
Charles踏入自己公寓熟悉的空间的那一秒长出了一口气，家里舒适的氛围缓解了他紧绷的神经。他踢掉鞋子，歪歪斜斜地走向沙发，把自己砸进去，嗷地叫了一声。

 

跟Erik一起上电视直播总是那么压力重重，但他知道这次有很多观众会收看，而且Erik的咆哮从今晚开始会像病毒一般传开，吸引到他们真正需要的那种关注来做出一点改变。以这样讨厌的性格来说，Erik真是不可思议的红，他简直是Fox新闻的摇钱树，被打造成了某种自由主义英雄。他魅力四射的同时又粗鲁不堪，简直像是某种艺术性人格。Charles承认，即使Erik总是烦的他筋疲力尽，他还是令人无法抗拒。

 

毕竟，今天也不算太坏。

 

Charles明早要去华盛顿，这意味着他的闹钟会在清晨六点响起。他在沙发垫子里哼唧，想着自己什么时候才能放一个假。

 

“当变种人拥有了平等的权利的时候。”Erik有次喝酒以后开玩笑说，就是他们无数个共度的时光中的一次，拿他们在立法上的意见分歧来打趣和扯皮。

 

但是上一次他们一起出去玩有点不一样。Charles试着别老去想那件事，关于Erik如何把他逗得开怀大笑，或是他们究竟一起喝了多少酒，或是他醒来的地点……

 

Charles的手机震了，打断了他的思绪，他从兜里掏出手机，看见一条来自Raven的短信。

看看这篇Buzzfeed文章  
然后给老娘说一次实话

Charles皱着眉头点开了那个链接，被弹出来的页面毫无防备甩了一脸。

 

21条这两个变种人权活动家该停止吵架去做爱的理由，标题写着。

 

Charles在一种病态的兴致中把屏幕往下滚，发现了一张又一张他和Erik以各种有失体面的花式姿态靠在一起的照片。

 

有一张是在一个慈善活动上，他们手臂搂着对方在聊天，Charles整个被夹在Erik身侧。还有一张是在一个学术会议上，Erik对Charles眨眼，一个臭脸的老头鄙视地看着他们。还有一张是在一个咖啡馆里，Charles微笑着拿着Erik的饮料。

 

最后一张让Charles卡住了，他看着手机，胃痉挛了个底朝天。是那晚的照片，他们两个并肩坐在一家很贵很高端的俱乐部卡座里，Erik说话的时候Charles把手放在他的膝盖上聆听着，显然专注于他说的每一个字，像凝视着珍宝一样看着Erik。

 

即使他很清楚他们不是真的在约会，但那照片实在是有够能糊弄人的。

 

Charles长长深深地吸了一口气，告诉自己这没什么大不了的。只不过是一个差劲的网站上的一条愚蠢的长图，没人会把这当真。

 

他知道他不该读评论的——他网龄足够长到知道怎么做比较好——但去看看人门对此说什么的冲动实在太强烈了。带着些许的不安，他把屏幕往下又滚了一点儿。

 

他们在搞，这是第一条评论，并且拥有2000个赞。

 

你们不觉得辩论对他们来说就像是前戏嘛？我赌每次Lehnsherr叫他白痴的时候Charles都会性♂奋

 

就是说变种人也可以是玻璃咯

 

做梦也想3P！！！！！！！！！！！！

 

Charles停下了滚轮。

 

另一条Raven的信息弹了出来。嗯哼？

 

有趣，他用外交辞令回复。

 

啥时候结婚？

 

你好搞笑哦，Charles回她。

不啊认真的，说实话拜托了  
你们俩有在搞吗？

 

没有，Charles回她，并且他没有撒谎。他们没有在搞。他们搞过。那可是有区别的因为就只发生过一次，而Charles清楚绝对不会再有第二次了。

 

你真无聊，Raven回复。明早有拍摄，爱你，安！

 

Charles把电话丢在地毯上，把自己的脸埋在沙发靠垫里，强迫自己闭上眼睛。

 

他永远不会忘记。和Erik的性爱比他一生中的所有其他经历都更激情四射。他被他压倒，怀抱，填满，被他像吻自己生命一样吻着，吻得他的嘴唇到了第二天还是又红又肿。他的高潮来得如此强烈以至于他几乎都昏了过去，而Erik从头到尾都紧紧拥抱着他，吻着他的脸颊和前额，直到他停止颤抖，而Charles以为——

 

算了。

 

他第二天早晨醒来，发现Erik也眨着眼睛在苏醒，并且Charles说了，“嘿，你。”

 

而Erik就只是瞪着他，脸上一片空白，好像他完全不知道Charles为什么会光着屁股躺在他床上似的。

 

Charles对他接下来做的事情并不自豪。他爆发的能力把Erik敲晕了，然后用他最快的速度逃离了Erik的公寓。

 

已经过去三个礼拜了，他们都没有提起过这件事。很多人都会跟自己的朋友滚到床单上去，他理性分析道，并且如果Erik不准备提起这事，Charles肯定自己也不会主动去说。他只是很高兴他们之间没有搞糟，并且他们的友谊仍像过去一样坚固。

 

他在沙发的布料里深深叹气，这也不是第一次了，他好奇Erik Lehnsherr降生到这个星球上的唯一目标是不是就是让他Charles的人生更加艰难。  
**  
Charles完全没料到会有记者第二天一大早的堵在他公寓门口，他明白过来的前就被一大堆镁光灯闪瞎了眼，一个麦克风直直戳到他的脸上来。

 

“Xavier博士，你和Erik Lehnsherr是在恋爱中吗？”

 

“你对BuzzFeed上面那篇文章揭露的事情怎么看？”

 

“你和Lehnsherr在一起多久了？”

 

另一个相机闪得Charles直皱眉头，他没细想就脱口而出：“Erik和我只是朋友。”

 

“那么说你们好到可以直呼对方名字啦？”

 

“你们在很多照片里都表现得非常亲密——”

 

Charles试着不要被那些话干扰，表现出他专业的一面。“如果不打扰的话，我还有一趟航班要赶。”他尽可能快地走掉，好像真的有什么急事要去做，但不能快得像是落荒而逃。  
**  
朋友，Charles？一条信息堪堪在Charles准备登上去华盛顿的飞机时冒出来。我很感动。

 

Charles翻了个白眼，不管Erik其实是看不见的。明天就会平息了。我们的官方回应是“无可奉告”。

 

“滚你妈的”怎么样？

 

Charles甚至没费心去回他。

 

问题在于，事件没有平息。更多的照片冒出来，都是那些人在这些年间发现Charles和Erik时偷拍的，有一些显得非常证据确凿。有一张照片是在夜店里，Erik的手充满占有欲地搭在Charles的后腰上。

 

话题从八卦小报和TMZ（*）传递到了严肃媒体。突然间他就发现自己被请上了今日秀，花了足足十五分钟仔细探讨他枯燥乏味的恋爱经历。Erik倒是过得多姿多彩，字面意义上的那种，因为他好像跟一些彩色皮肤的变种人谈过恋爱。  
（*注：美国在线旗下的一个娱乐新闻网站。）

 

“他们俩都是单身……至少我猜他们是咯，如果他们没有在跟对方约会的话。”Kathie Lee跟Hoda滔滔不绝地说，他们的酒已经喝得差不多了。

 

在推特的大包围下他无所遁形。关于他的话题已经从社会公平正义，变种人权变成了盛传不衰的不合时宜的问题，很多都是在追问Erik老二的型号，“以供记录在案”。

 

有一条推特管他们叫变种布拉吉丽娜（*），然后下一件他发现的事就是自己上了OK！杂志，和Erik肩并肩走在路上，旁边用活泼的粉色字体印着专属昵称“Cherik”。  
（*注：布拉德皮特与安吉丽娜朱莉的合成词）

 

变种罗密欧与朱丽叶：这两位针锋相对的活动家在卧室里寻得了和解吗？纽约时报问道。Charles想要尖叫了。这对一个国家最有声誉的报纸来说也太过了吧。  
**  
BuzzFeed上那篇文章爆出来已经两周了，Charles感觉自己像是被榨干，一滴精力都没有剩下，但这是星期六，他需要出席MRF的慈善晚宴。他套上一套礼服，换上自己的礼节性社交面具，决定表现出自己最好的一面。

 

Erik走入宴会厅引起一阵骚乱时，他正在和Ororo和Jean聊着学校课程表的事情。Erik，作为Erik，想当然地忽视了别人，直直向吧台走来，好像整个房间里没有人挡着他的道似的。Emma Frost过来找他，慢慢地其他人才开始找回他们的谈话。但Charles不需要心灵感应能力也知道，每个人都有点儿绷着神经，期待这对新晋变种夫夫闹出点什么幺蛾子来。

 

Charles在一个个小团体间游走，在加入跟Hank讨论去罪行判定法案的去向之前又停下来和Moira聊她在CIA的新职位，他们仍在试着给保守党施压。自始自终，在他脑子的某个小角落里都有个小牢骚，察觉到Erik不可忽视的存在，每时每刻，Charles都精确地知道他在这个房间里站的位置。

 

Charles告退去拿他的另一杯酒，希望更多的酒精能够使他的神经冷静一些。他从酒保手中接过一杯新的红酒，谢了他，但他随即察觉到了整个房间里突然绷紧的张力，于是他明白Erik就在他后面，都不需要用到他无比聪明熟悉的大脑来查一下。

 

他转过身，给了Erik一个微弱但友好的微笑。Erik穿着一套修身剪裁的礼服，这有一点点不公平，考虑到他本身已经是个十分，而这套礼服竟然还能给他再加两分。

 

“干杯。”Erik说，用他的玻璃杯碰了碰Charles的。

 

所有的眼睛都注视着他们，很显然在期待着什么发生，而Charles觉得这一切都挺滑稽的。

 

“你说他们在期待什么？”Charles对Erik说，压低了嗓音，“以为我们会就在这大厅里靠着吧台搞起来吗？”

 

Erik挑起一边眉毛。“你想要吗？”

 

Charles几乎呛死在他的酒里。“Erik——”

 

“不，那是个坏品味。”Erik看着他自己的酒。“我很抱歉。”

 

Charles皱起了眉头。Erik Lehnsherr刚刚是对他道歉了吗？为了一个玩笑？什么鬼？

 

“我们去别的地方吧。”Charles脱口而出。

 

这下Erik的两边眉毛都扬起来了。“去……别的地方？”

 

“去谈谈。”Charles纠正他。“我们得谈谈。”

 

“是的。”Erik点着头说，“我们得谈谈。我在这里开了间房。”Charles张嘴要说好但Erik已经继续脱口而出，“我是说就只是谈谈，当然了。我只是觉得一个比较私密的地方会好说话——”

 

“当然。”Charles探过身子想去拍Erik的手臂，但附近手机拍照的声音让他撤回了身子。他靠进椅子两口喝完了他的酒。“好主意，我们走。”

**  
这间房是高层最贵的房型之一，装饰典雅，落地窗展示着令人窒息的美丽夜景。Charles在Kingsized的大床上坐下，测试舒适度一样在上面弹了一弹。Erik明显被他逗乐了，从迷你吧台抓了一瓶水丢给他。

 

Charles笨手笨脚地接住了。“谢啦。”

 

Erik点点头，给自己另拿了一瓶，走动到房间那头正对着Charles的桌子边坐下，向后倚着，半坐半立。

 

“那么，”Charles先说，“我以为流言会平息的，但我们可能要做些声明了，在那些破事儿之后。”

 

Erik耸耸肩。“实际上，我觉得挺好的。我在大学里裸奔抗议之后，有那么多记者抢着来要我发表意见还是头一回。”

 

Charles看向别处，他的脸烧起来了。他也许看过一些那种照片。他也许还存了一些在硬盘里，他也不是特别为自己骄傲，但就是下不去手删掉。“啊，是啊，好吧，这也算是某种日常了。”

 

“是啊，我猜，”Erik皱眉，“你觉得我们该说什么？”

 

“也许我们就是出去说一声，以备无患，用一个官方声明来确认我们真的没有在约会，而且我们双方都非常非常单身。”

 

Erik拧开自己那瓶水喝了一口。“你觉得那有用？他们不会就觉得我们撒谎么？”

 

现在Charles也拧起了眉头。“说得对。”

 

Erik把他的水放到一边，专注地盯着他坐的桌子下面。“我可以告诉他们我在跟别人约会，Emma或者随便谁。”

 

即使知道这是一个谎言，那种Erik和别人在一起的想法还是瞬间击中了Charles的心脏，但他维持着声音的平静。“那应该有用。”

 

过了一会儿，Erik说，“实际上，我不真的想那么做。”

 

“能理解。”Charles答道，为自己松了一口气感到羞耻。他的喉咙干得难以忍受，他拧开瓶盖喝了一口。“会影响你，如果你还要约别人的话。再说了，谁知道Emma愿不愿意陪你做戏。”

 

Erik用手指敲着自己的大腿说，“或者我们可以……我们可以干脆就承认了。说我们就是在约会，假装的，然后流言就能慢慢平息了。他们不会对我们有那么长时间的兴趣的。”

 

Charles抓水瓶的手指收紧了。这当然是他想要的，告诉全世界他在跟Erik约会，Erik属于他。光明正大地在公共场合牵着Erik的手在他胡子拉碴的脸蛋上亲昵地印下一吻——

 

但那不会是真的。能够拥有Erik哪怕一小会儿也足够诱惑，即使是假装跟他在一起会比永远没有真正拥有他痛苦得多。

 

“我不认为那是个好主意。”他说。

 

“呀，”Erik答道，“我不该提议这个的。”

 

“没事。”Charles努力挤出一个微弱的微笑，“我是说，我们其实没多少选择。”

 

“是的，我知道，但我只是建议你假装跟我约会，”Erik干巴巴地说，很显然只是在试图调节气氛。“我以为TMZ已经挖掘过我的脑子了。”

 

Charles发出一声长长的，不自在的笑。Erik沉默地看着他，他的眼神很紧张，还有一点点吓人。

 

“我做不来这个，”Erik脱口而出，推开桌子的同时猛摇着头。“我不能假装我们之间还是好好的。”他停下了，Charles眨着眼睛，看着他走向窗边眺望整个城市的灯光。“我们得谈谈这个，对不对？”

 

Charles一下子噎住了。他很清楚Erik指的是什么，但他以为他们永远不会提起这茬事了，而且他一点准备也没有。“我不知道有什么能说的。”

 

Erik转向他，而他看起来……很受伤。这是Charles几乎不会与Erik联系起来的表情。“所以我永远不会知道我究竟做错了什么。”

 

Charles颤抖着腿从床上站起来，“错？”

 

Erik不自在地对Charles做了个手势。“让你落荒而逃。”

 

“我没逃——“Charles被Erik难受的样子噎了回去。“嗯，”他试着解释，“你不想要我在那儿，于是我找了个让我俩都能轻松一点的方式。”

 

“我把你带回家跟你做了爱，”Erik飞快地说，“你为什么会觉得我不想要你在那儿？”

 

而现在Charles也开始烦躁了，他握紧了拳头。“我又不是那个都不知道自己睡了谁的人！你至少可假装假装你看见我在你床上时不要那么困惑！成为你数不清的战利品之一感觉可真他妈好啊！”

 

“我他妈的当然知道那是你了！”Erik吼回去。“我他妈的一直梦想那是你而没有想过会成真！对不起啊在我终于和一个我爱了很多年的人在床上一起醒来的时候我懵逼了！”

 

“那也不是理由——”Charles强行在Erik话音未落之前插话，但他倏地停下，僵硬了。血涌入他的耳朵。“什么？”

 

Erik大睁着眼睛看着他。“你不知道。”他用力揉乱了他完美的发型，“你怎么可以不知道？你有两个博士学位而且你是个字面意义上的读心者，而你不知道。”

 

“你……”Charles卡在了那个字上，“我……？”

 

“我爱你，你这个白痴，”Erik说，所有的恼火和喜爱，还有他说的每个字像炸弹一样在Charles的胸腔里炸开。“我爱了你很长很长时间了。”Erik转身对着夜景，他的肩膀塌了下来。“我只是很遗憾你对我没有同样的感觉。”

 

Charles的心脏正在他的肋骨间挣扎着要狂跳出来，而老天啊，他想要再听Erik说一遍那个字。“Erik，”他说，但Erik没动弹，顽强地看着远方，没用。他抓住Erik的肩膀温柔地把他转向自己，但Erik就是不跟他视线相交，于是Charles捧住了他的脸颊，定住Erik的脑袋不让他看除了自己的别的地方。

 

Erik最后放弃了，让自己的视线贪婪地扫过Charles的脸庞，就像要把每一个细节都刻在记忆里，而Charles心碎地发现，即使现在，Erik也在想着Charles会拒绝他，而这是最后一次Charles允许他这么想。

 

“Erik，我希望你非常认真地听我说。”Charles说，“这儿可能有点误——”

 

“你不需要对我解释任何事，Charles。你不需要道歉。我知道人们无法假装有感觉——”

 

“Erik——”

 

“而且人也不应该，而且你是我最好的朋友而且这——”

 

“你听我讲——”

 

“对我来说真的已经足够了而且我只是——”

 

“Erik！”

 

“——想要回到最初——”

 

Charles揪住Erik的领子把他拉入一个吻，用嘴唇堵住了他要说的话。Erik呆了一秒钟，吓到了，但很快他的手跟了上来，滑入Charles的头发中捧着他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。

 

这足够让Charles的膝盖发软了，Erik吻他就像他不知道是该把Charles一口吞掉还是一点一点慢慢品尝一样。他的吻温柔，甜蜜，然后又深入，坚定，每一次舌头和嘴唇的碰触两人都发出甜蜜的呻吟。

 

“我搞糊涂了。”Erik在接吻中气息不稳地说。

 

Charles在Erik的嘴唇上笑了起来，后撤了一点让自己能看着他的眼睛。“有一个朋友告诉过我，有时候必须公事公办，而有时候就该直接采取行动，而现在好像更适合行动。”

 

Erik把Charles搂得更紧了点，一只手在他背上从上到下滑过，停留在他臀部上方的曲线处。“他真是个聪明的家伙，你该听他的。”

 

“我知道，”Charles说，拇指抚摸着Erik的脸颊，吸了一口气。“我搞砸了，Erik。我误会了，我很抱歉。”

 

Erik在Charles唇上飞快地吻了一下，就像他不能抗拒一样。“你也爱我。”他说，带着巨大的希冀，Charles发觉他的眼眶微微发红，这是从来从来都没有过的。

 

“现在谁才是读心者？”Charles开玩笑，但他的脸红得太厉害了，而且，这一次是Erik把他拉入了一个吻，掌控了一切，在探索Charles的口腔上他越来越有自信。

 

Charles后背和大腿被压在床上之前甚至都没意识到他们在移动。他躺下去，把Erik也拉下来，他们倒下得有点急不过很快缓过神来，嘴唇胶合在一起，分享着昂贵红酒味道的吻，和喷薄而出的欲望。

 

Charles扯掉了Erik的领结，饥渴地去够他的脖子，用笨拙的双手去解他的扣子。他最终吻上了Erik的肌肤，Erik的手也扯掉了他的衬衫，老天啊，他性感又完美，他非常需要Erik知道他有多爱他。他直接把自己的欲望投射到了Erik脑海中。

 

Erik瞬间就硬了，分开这个吻捉住了Charles的双手，摁在床上。他低头看着Charles，瞳孔放大，唇瓣湿润，他们身体相触的每一处都又硬又烫。

 

“你知道我爱你的能力，”他说，“但我需要你给我保证一件事情。保证你永远不会对我做那天早上做过的那种事情。”他的手紧紧攥住Charles，“永远不要在我不允许的时候对我做那样的事情，Charles。”

 

Charles感到一阵有史以来最强烈的欲望和难过，他直直地看着Erik，“我发誓。我发誓我不会。我很抱歉——”

 

Erik已经行动起来，拉近他们的最后一点距离，给了Charles一个轻柔的吻。“我知道。”又吻了他一下。“我原谅你。”Charles不知道自己是不是真的得到了原谅，但是Erik的吻是这个世界上最棒的事情了，他把怀疑抛到一边，试着用爱抚来跟他交流。Erik的嘴唇离开他的时候他不由自主地哀叫出来，Erik一路吻着Charles的脸颊直到舔上他的耳朵。“但我觉得你还有些别的什么需要跟我讲？我想听你说。”

 

Charles张开嘴想要回答，但Erik用腰碾着他打转，他只能弓起身子去迎合他，要出口的话成了一声无助的呻吟。

 

“Erik，”Charles喘息着组织语言，“你真下流。”Erik在他耳边低笑，吐在敏感肌肤上的温暖呼吸让Charles全身颤抖。他试着找回神智，推着Erik的肩膀让他在自己身上离开一点距离。Erik用那灰绿色的眼睛低头注视着他，Erik客观地说也是俊美无俦，他一直都是。但Charles从没觉得他有像现在被自己弄得衣冠不整，欲火中烧的样子看上去这么光彩夺目。

 

这男人爱我，Charles头晕目眩地想，没在意自己的心灵感应流泻得到处都是。他认为直直地看着Erik的眼睛对他来说更容易些，他还以为他永远都不会有说出口的机会了。

 

“我爱你。”

 

Erik对着他微笑，露出那个英俊的，有太多牙齿的笑容，然后他再一次吻住了Charles，把笑容印在Charles的肌肤上，直到转化为一声饥渴的呻吟。  
**  
Charles第二天早上醒来，有那么一会儿为睁开眼看见陌生的房间迷糊了。然后他一下子想了起来，身后的酸痛也在提醒着他昨晚的一切毫无疑问不是做梦。他能感觉到Erik，醒着，很警觉，于是他翻身过去看着Erik，那人正一只手支着脑袋垂眼看着Charles。

 

Charles一下子感到极其羞涩。“嘿，你。”他试着说，有那么一会儿他想收回这两个字，这两个他在那个早晨拼命想要忘记的字眼。

 

但Erik微笑起来，低下头轻轻吻了吻Charles的鼻子。“嘿，你呀。”

 

就像他的犹豫消失了一样，那天早上之后的几周来，最后一点点不确定也消失得无影无踪。这是真的，他可以拥有这一切，他拥有Erik和Erik的爱，不是酒醉后的一夜情或者公关花招。情感铺天盖地向他袭来，他伸出手臂环住了Erik的脖子，把他拉入一个实实在在的吻，包括早晨口气的那种。

 

毕竟他们有太多次错过了弥补的机会。

 

然后他们一起用浴室，Charles在淋浴，Erik在镜子前用能力控制剃须刀刮脸，一边每隔几秒就要用手去擦镜子上的水雾，一条毛巾低低挂在他的屁股上，每次他动作就再滑下去一点儿。其实他去别的房间刮脸，没有水蒸气，会简单得多，显然他们俩都明白，但Charles当然不会拒绝Erik的亲昵，而且说实话，他喜欢Erik在他视线可及的范围里，特别是他几乎全裸着的时候。

 

“你知道吧，”Charles一边往头上挤香波一边说，因为淋浴的水声拔高了嗓门。“对于两个基本上靠耍嘴皮子为生的成年人来说，我们真是很不会沟通啊。”

 

Erik小心地刮着自己的下巴。“我们最后不还是解决了么。”

 

“是啊，但你一边骂我一边对我表白爱意，”Charles说，笑得像个傻瓜。“你说爱我说的好生气。Erik，你得承认这挺好笑的。”

 

Erik刮到下巴的时候皱起了眉头。“当时可不是很好笑，但你是对的。Fox新闻今天绝对有的跑了。”他把剃须刀放在台子上，转过肩膀用一种干巴平稳的播音腔说，“危险分子，犹太人，变种激进分子，有一长串干扰社会和平的前科，未到法定年龄就饮酒，在美国历史课上得过一次B-，尖叫着向一个惊人有钱的，白人，基督徒受害者示基佬爱。

 

Charles笑得几乎要握不住肥皂了。“我这辈子已经受够媒体了，但我很乐意看看Megyn Kelly播我们这条时的面孔。”Erik没回答，然后Charles发现这是因为他正饥渴地打量着自己在胸前涂抹肥皂的模样，于是好笑地翻了个白眼。“进来这儿。让我们为了Megyn Kelly再来几发基基的性爱。”

 

“喂，”Erik说，“别提她的名字了，我要软了。”Charles笑得更厉害了，把Erik拉到淋浴下面，把Erik湿透的毛巾啪嗒一声甩在浴室的地板上。  
**  
他们结账离开的时候，工作人员提醒他们外面有一个团的狗仔和媒体在虎视眈眈。Charles对此并不感到意外，但也不开心。毕竟，他和Erik相携离开了昨晚的宴会后就再也没有出现。

 

而现在他们在这里，穿着皱巴巴的晚礼服，头发还有点滴水，正准备走出本城最豪华的酒店，简直是社交史上最羞耻的一次游街。

 

“这儿有个侧门，”工作人员提议，“很私密，而且我们可以借你俩辆车。”

 

提议很诱人。Charles非常愿意偷偷溜回自己的公寓里藏起来，蜷缩在Erik的怀抱里假装整个世界都不存在。不过这完全不现实。媒体一直以来都像是他们关系中的小三，即使他们今天摆脱了媒体，也没可能能这么做一辈子。

 

“谢谢你，”Charles诚挚地说，“但是不需要了。”

 

她给了他们一个鼓励的微笑，“祝你们好运。”

 

他们穿过大堂，看到门外疯狂期待的镜头时停了下来。人比Charles想象的还要多，他深深吸了一口气，在裤管上摩擦发汗的手心。Erik好笑地看着他，好像觉得他的不知所措很有意思。

 

“是啊，你多好啊，可以这么冷静多好啊。”

 

Erik耸肩，“我就只是不鸟别人在想些什么。以前不鸟以后也不会。”

 

“我知道，虽然我也爱你这一点，但我们真的需要用上一点点友善，顺便说一句我知道你总共也没几块钱的友善。你就记着闭嘴让我来说话就行了。”

 

“管家婆。”Erik说，Charles眯着眼睛看他。Erik认栽地握住了他的手。“我会表现好好的。我不在意别人想什么，但是我在意你。”

 

“好呀，”Charles说，希望他脸上的红晕在走到外面镁光灯下时能够褪去。“我——呃，谢谢。”

 

“那么准备好面对全世界了吗？”Erik问他。

 

Charles深呼吸，然后牵起Erik的手，在抬头对他笑之前刻意地十指交握。“现在准备好了。”

 

Erik用力捏了捏他的手，然后他们一起步入了一片闪光灯中。  
**  
两个月后，Charles躺在床上看书。Erik在他旁边打盹，他的脑袋沉甸甸地搭在Charles的肩膀上，平板被遗忘在胸前，随着他的呼吸上下起伏着。他最近去了好多地方，实际上他今天就刚刚从加州回来，从机场直奔Charles的公寓而不是他自己的。Charles 的手机嗡嗡震动，他小心翼翼地拿起来，确保他的动作没吵醒Erik。Raven的名字在屏幕上跳动。

 

低调点儿  
你都快30了我的老天爷

 

下面是一条BuzzFeed文章的链接。Charles点开了，好奇她发现了什么，看到标题时就爆笑了出来。

 

11条让我们后悔把变种夫夫搞到一起的理由

 

是另一条长图，关于他和Erik的，但这一次他一边笑一边往下滚，发现了很多他俩令人恶心地在一起黏黏糊糊上下其手的照片。有一张Erik从后面环抱着他，脑袋搭在Charles肩头，这仅仅是在排队等咖啡。还有一张Charles正准备上一辆出租车，踮脚去吻Erik的脸颊，貌似夸大了他们的身高差。还有一张他们完完全全是在亲热了，头发乱糟糟，衣服扯的歪歪扭扭。Charles努力回想这是什么时候，困惑了一会子，然后发觉这是两个礼拜前Raven生日聚会上的事，肯定有某个宾客偷拍了。

 

还有好多呢，那些表现出PDA（*）的照片让Charles不得不反思自己的耻度，但应该是Erik的爱抚让他抛弃了自己的下限。  
（注：PDA：公开场合亲密的行为）

Fox新闻和人权教会可以极尽尖酸刻薄之能事地挖苦他们，但这个国家的大众普遍要不是不鸟他们就是支持他们。他们的关系公开后起码占据了一个月的头条，压倒性地席卷了所有好的不好的关注，不过公众主要是对他们倾泻而出爱意和祝福。谢天谢地，他们最近已经从最吸睛夫夫第一名宝座上被降格了，人们现在在撵着城中另一对名人情侣跑。有人说Erik陷入了幼稚的种族融合理念中，因此丧失了一些街头名望。还有人说Charles和一个激进分子交往拉低了他的名誉。

 

不过更多的是说他们双剑合璧，势不可挡。Charles认为这拨人说的倒是有道理。

 

除此之外，如果他们必须得应付烦人的媒体回答一些关于他们恋情的问题以备在案的话，这些原因总是最重要的。Charles不介意维持曝光度以便于更好地帮助变种人。

 

“笑什么呢？”Erik问，他用刚睡醒的沙哑嗓音说，把脑袋从Charles肩膀上抬起来。

 

“对不起弄醒你了，”Charles说，“看看这个。”他把手机递给Erik，看着Erik的表情从迷糊到一下子警醒，滑动屏幕时脸上冒出一个沾沾自喜的笑。Charles对于他存下一张自己在书店里偷偷抓Charles屁股的照片表示不屑。

 

“他们怎么可能拍到这种照片？”Erik好奇，Charles只是耸了耸肩。

 

“每个人的手机上都带照相功能。真的没可能逃得过信众的眼睛。”

 

“你读评论了吗？”Erik问，“我知道他们总是很鸡贼但……”

 

“没呢，”Charles答道，现在换他靠在Erik的肩头了，这样他们都能看得到屏幕。

 

我们创造了一个怪物，第一条评论说，不算太坏，但Erik随即往下滑。

 

我的妈阿虐狗秀恩爱真是够了，我们懂了，你们在搞！

 

#恋爱成就达成

 

歪，我要给Lehnsherr粑粑打电话了

 

变种使你变弯！科学证明了这一点！

 

恭喜开操

 

我还没放弃3P！！！！！！

 

Erik把手机丢到床上，它着陆后弹到了脚垫旁。

 

“嘿！”Charles抗议，坐起来去够手机，但Erik抱住了他，玩笑地把他放倒在床上，摁住他的手腕。

 

“我本来准备过个轻松的夜晚的，”他坏笑着说，他的体重令人舒适地压在Charles身上，“但我不能让网民失望。”

 

“我以为你不在意网——”Charles旧事重提，但Erik用一个吻打断了他，Charles就完全把BuzzFeed抛到脑后了，专注于Erik唇瓣的温柔，和他大脑中传来的温暖的赞誉。

完


End file.
